Mybeau
Mybeau is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 101 (Lifetime Movie Star), and is 2nd on the US highscores board right behind pumpchkin. About & History Mybeau, also known by her real name Angela, is known for making long-lasting movie series, some having more than 400 episodes. Mybeau's movies are usually about love, heartbreak, and family matters, but she also creates comical shorts and movies based upon actual TV series. Mybeau did not start with a team or supporters; people who watched her movies were her only real supporters and she soon began to make the top movies list with their help. Eventually, her support team branded themselves "Mybeauers", or "Beauers", and she began her journey to fame. Her earnings soon got her second on the first page. At one point, Mybeau passed the current top spot holder, Pumpchkin, and achieved the top spot on the highscores. This caused fights to break out all over both the walls of Porters and Beauers. The hate died down when Pumpchkin regained the top spot. In some of her artbooks, Mybeau includes a short saying about haters in general, but many can gather that these are directed toward the many Porters who dislike her. She and Pump had both made movies telling the public about the hate; Mybeau's was called "An Open Letter To Pump". Back in February of 2016, Mybeau got caught for copying one of Speedy 45's movie, "Does He Bite?", two days after it was published. Mybeau and Speedy 45 have been great friends for awhile, they have included each other into their movies and sometimes she would even shout him out on her status. Speedy's supporters quickly noticed and quickly started attacking Angela. Angela started to say hurtful things on her status about Speedy 45 and without Speedy even having a chance to explain to Angela, she blocked him. Days later, Speedy 45 posted an artbook, "To: Mybeau", which quickly reached on page one with over 2000 loves asking for forgiveness. Days after Mybeau still constantly getting hate, Mybeau replied back with two artbooks, "Second Chance" and "It's OK To Say NO". Speedy 45 is still blocked by Mybeau and has made multiple artbooks but was afraid to make them public because he thought it would make things even worse. Angela takes breaks often and once quit on May 15th, 2015, but she has since returned. In May 2016, Angela temporarily gave the account to her cousin Samantha so she could focus on school. However, she returned to the account on May 23rd because of dislike towards Samantha's dark style. Usual Appearance and Style Angela has light blue 'Pretty Perfect' eyes, a regular nose, light pink 'Cherry Gloss' lips and fair skin. She usually wears black and white clothing and accessories. Her hair styles are also mostly black and blonde most probably due to her liking towards those colors. Her looks all have a color scheme and many accessories; each getting lots of likes. Trivia *Her real name is Angela. *She was the first moviestar in all of MovieStarPlanet to reach 1 billion fame. *She is Asian. *Her account originally belonged to her older sister, but she took it over at some point in 2012. *She has two confirmed backup accounts: "ArchangelaG" and "Angela123321". *Back in February 2016, she got caught for copying Speedy 45's movie, "Does He Bite?". *She used to be close friends with Jojo@siwa before she quit. * Her last name begins with the letter G. * At one point, all three of her accounts were on the first page. * she has wattpad account,but it seems like she hasn’t been on since 2016 * She used to be active on Australian MSP with Packers. Her username is OutBackAngela but is inactive. Gallery Mybeau-Look01.png Mybeau-Look02.png Mybeau-Look03.png Mybeau-Look04.png Mybeau-Look05.png Mybeau-Look06.png Mybeau-Look07.png Mybeau-Look08.png Mybeau-Look09.png Mybeau-Look10.png Category:VIP Category:Celeb Category:Judge